


Normal

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drabble, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Evan's family challenges the definition of 'normal'.
Relationships: Evan Lukas/Peter Lukas, Evan Lukas/The Lukas Family
Series: TMA October Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For Whumptober prompt "forced to kneel".

Over time, anything can become normal.

For Evan, it's normal to be enslaved by his family. It's normal to kneel before them, constantly, forever, naked and bound, his mouth and arse open holes for all, his skin a free canvas for bruises and scratches. It's normal for him to suck his father's cock until his mouth fills with come, let his brother fuck him until his insides are raw, and never come. It's horrible, but normal. It's how it's supposed to be.

His family keeps proving it on his body, his mind: this is what's normal. All Evan can do is believe.


End file.
